james_camerons_avatarfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Avatar Wiki
kaltxi oeyä tsmukan/tsmuke' ich binneu hier aber kann schon eigentlich anz gut Na'Vi sprechen. Es klappt nur mit den vokabeln noch nicht so gut. Kann mir jemand sagen ob es ein Deutsch/Na'Vi Wörterbuch irgendwo zu finden ist ?! irayo im Vorrau ( Danke ) Zusammenarbeit mit www.world-of-pandora.de Hallo, ich habe im Dezember ein deutsches Avatar Fanforum eröffnet und wollte fragen ob ihr mit eurem Wiki hier Interesse hättet eine Partnerschaft mit uns einzugehen.... hoffe auf eine positive Antwort Grüße --Acharaz 11:44, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Vorschläge/Beschwerden für/über den Aufbau Wieso sind in der linken Spalte unter Flora nur Atokirina und Baum der Seelen? —Dieser unsignierte Kommentar stammt von Unsainted (talk • ) 21:45, 14. Jan. 2010. Bitte signiere auf Diskussions- und Forumsseiten immer mit vier Tilden: ~~~~. , um deine Kommentare beobachten zu können und einen Namen im Wiki zu haben. nachgetragen von Dr. Crisp Gute frage aber habe ne bessere frage wer bist du überhaupt Mr Angel 20:48, 14. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Ich hab' nochmal ein bischen was aus der Kategorie:Flora hinzugefügt. Vorschläge sind natürlich immer willkommen. --Dr. Crisp 20:54, 14. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Mich interrisiert immernoch wie er heißt xD Mr Angel 20:56, 14. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Bestimmt ein Botaniker ;) Dr Sam Clemens 20:58, 14. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Der mysteriöse Botaniker ist Benutzer:Unsainted :) Ventress 21:04, 14. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : :D Mr Angel 21:06, 14. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage.^^Unsainted 21:07, 14. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Fall abgeschlossen! xD Mr Angel 21:10, 14. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Domain umsonst für das Wiki Ich wäre gegen ein Angebot eurer seits bereit, auch eine .tk -Doamin kostenlos zur verfügung zu stellen.... Was für ein gegenangebot habt ihr? mfg; --Megagamer07 14:35, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : .tk Domains kann jeder kostenlos registrieren... Faern. 14:52, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :: Registrieren schon, aber dmit sie auch halten muss geld abgedrückt werden. Egal, das angebot ist eh dank der netten antwort verfallen. Warum hast du den Partnerschaftsvorschlag überschrieben megagamer? Mr Angel 16:23, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :: --Megagamer07 20:04, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich mach's kurz, megagamer07: Wir kommen hier einigermaßen gut zurecht. Wenn tatsächlich Bedarf an Vorlagen besteht, diskutieren wir das vorher. Deine Vorlagen und die entsprechende Kategorie habe ich deswegen gelöscht. Dein domain-Angebot finde ich schon deswegen gelinde gesagt seltsam, weil Du Dich so verhältst, als ob Du kein Mitglied dieses wikis bist - ganz abgesehen von der Einforderung eines Gegenangebotes. Dr Sam Clemens 18:30, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Och komm stell dich doch nicht so an.... : Gut: Diskussion geschlossen und vergessen... : War ja nur ein angebot. Und jetzt mach mal halblang ich wollt ja nur meine hilfe anbieten..^^ schuldigung wenn ich da auf so wenig verständnis treffe, aber : ich glaube es ist weniger an mir, sondern an manch anderem, der hier etwas zu hoch greift...^^ : Ich meinte mit einem Gegenangebot jediglich ein dankeschön in form eines links oder so, also nicht die welt... : Aber egal...^^ Ein NEIN akzeptiere ich, nur bitte etwas, aber bitte mach mich nicht gleich an, wenn dir was nciht passt.^^ : mfg : PS: Wenn ich so getan hätte, als wäre ich kein Mitglied dieser Community, so tut es mir natürlich aufrichtig leid, einen solchen eindruck hinterlassen zu haben... : Aber ganz ehrlich: Wenn man so angemacht wird fällt es einem auch schwer, die ruhe zu bewaren. :: Thema beendet und ich unterlasse es demnächst, beim aufbau von Vorlagen zu helfen, das dies ja nciht erwünscht ist. "Anmachen" will Dich niemand, falls dieser Eindruck entstanden ist, tut mir das Leid (aber wenn auf einmal von "ich" und "ihr", von Angeboten und Gegenleistungen usw. die Rede ist, wundert man sich auf einer solchen Fanseite schon - aber das hast Du ja jetzt klargestellt) entschuldige bitte. Zurück zum Tagesgeschäft - es gibt ja noch genügend zu tun. Deine Hilfe bei Vorlagen usw. ist selbstverständlich willkommen, aber wir sollten uns jeweils vorher einigen, was wir wofür entwerfen. Dr Sam Clemens 20:01, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Und ich betone es nochmal warum hast du es überschrieben es ist echt unhöflich und nicht gerade nett und wenn niemand was dagegen hat werde ich diesen abschnitt auf das version zurückversetzen an dem das angebot war und es kommt mir vor ob du nur werbung für dich selber machst irgendwie Mr Angel 19:24, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :: Wen meinst du? :: --Megagamer07 19:31, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) OK kan sein dass ich übertrieben habe damit habe ich kein problem gut aber dein angebot sah in meinem augen so aus: da hat ja jemand ein partnerschaftsangebot gemacht und da hast es überschrieben mit deinem GEGENANGEBOT du mahcst es umsonst der typ wollte nur partnerschaft und hat gesagt wir können auch gegenseitig "was das auch immer sein soll wovon ihr redet" benutzen können! tut mir leid wenn ich übertrieben habe Mr Angel 19:49, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :: Alles klar ok ich finde es echt schade mit jemandem wie dir streit zu haben. :: Dann lassen wir jetzt einfach die Sache auf sich beruhen und es hat sich...^^ :: Die Sache mit den Vorlagen habe ich zwar auch noch nicht kapiert, da diese ja eigentlich nicht mit einem Domai oder nem Gegenangebot zu tun hat, aber ich glaube das thema hat sich dann erledigt...^^ :: Wer weiß, vielleicht wollte ich auch einfach nur etwas, wie sagt man, mit meinem Syntax-Kram Eindruck schinden..... Aber nur mal so das hat mcih auch ne halbe stunde mal eben gekostet...^^ :: Egal, ich glaube wir schließen das thema jetzt und lassen es so auf sich beruhen und schreiben weiter artikel zu Avatar.... ::MfG; ::--Megagamer07 20:04, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie:Pandora Also ich wäre ja dafür dass wir eine Kategorie für die ganzen artikel über pandora erstellen... Irgentwelche Einwände oder befürworten?? --Megagamer07 20:12, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Benutz für sowas bitte Avatar Wiki:Community Portal. Dort bekommen es auch mehr mit. Diese Diskussiosseite ist eigentlich nur für Diskussionen über die Hauptseite gedacht. Faern. 20:16, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Ok schuldigung....^^ : Megagamer07 20:25, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Bild des Monats Warum hat man es eigentlich hinzugefügt und wer hat es für den Bild des Monats entschieden?Mr Angel 19:43, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Die Idee finde ich gut, aber wir sollten zukünftig abstimmen. Dr Sam Clemens 19:48, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Nach Bearbeitungskonflikt ;) :�:Warum sollte man kein Bild des Monats haben, ich hab das mal entschieden, als ich die Haupseite bearbeitet hatte. In Zukunft müsste man vielleicht eine Umfrage starten, eine Woche vor dem neuen Monat. Ventress 19:50, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Klar - war doch in Ordnung! Dr Sam Clemens 19:51, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich finde die Idee mit der ABstimmung gut. Mr Angel 19:54, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab heute ein Bild von der geschnittenen Szene gefunden, in der Jake aus der Bar auf die Straße geschmissen wird wo ihn die 2 RDA Männer finden: http://i48.tinypic.com/2w4muis.jpg Würde das vorschlagen. Faern. 20:00, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Ich habe es auf der englischen seite gesehen :D finde ich gutMr Angel 20:02, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Wie wäre es nun mit ein paar bildvorschlägen und ne abstimmung. Damit nichts durcheinander kommt finde ich sollte man eine Seite erstellen wo die Bilder gezeigt werden dann werden die auf der Wiki Seite zur Schau gestellt und abgestimmt Mr Angel 15:55, 23. Jan. 2010 (UTC) soll ich schonmal eine seite erstellen? Mr Angel 17:35, 23. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Bitte. Unsainted 17:59, 23. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Was soll es den werden? Seite Spezial seite forum? Mr Angel 18:21, 23. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Am sinnvollsten wäre der Avatar Wiki:xyz Namensraum, damit man nicht durch die Suche drüber stolpert, z.B. Avatar Wiki:Abstimmung zum Bild des Monats Faern. 21:10, 23. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Wie wäre es einfach mit Bild des Monats? Mr Angel 21:23, 23. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Habe einen Problem ich habe schon eine Seite erstellt: Avatar Wiki:Abstimmung zum Bild des Monats aber auf der avatar wiki seite beim Abstimmung kriege ich es nicht hin einen Link hinzuzufügen es wird einfach nicht angezeigt und ich wüsste nicht wie man sonst die Bilder irgendwie bei dem Abstimmung zeigen könnte außer man kann Bilder hinzufügen guckt es euch einfach an! Könnte echt Hilfe gebrauchen dankeee! PS. Wenn ihr das ließt bin ich längst draußen :D also nicht Vorschlagen einfach tuen ;) Mr Angel 00:07, 24. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :In Abstimmungen kann man scheinbar keine Links und Bilder einbinden. Auf der Startseite ist jetzt ein kleiner Link unterm aktuellen Bild, der zur Abstimmseite für den nächsten Monat führt. Mach die Umfrage einfach auf der Seite. Begonnene Abstimmungen kann man übrigens nicht ändern, ohne dass alle vorherigen Stimmen verloren gehen. Faern. 01:47, 24. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Schade, dass man keine Bilder hinzufügen kann. Also nochmal zur Abstimmung wird heute noch eine stattfinden? Mr Angel 12:42, 24. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Erstell doch einfach eine. ;) Faern. 17:04, 24. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ja aber wenn irgendjemand ein neues bild hinzufügt was soll ich dann machen nocmal ändern? und was soll ich überhaupt schreiben? bild1 bild2... ??Mr Angel 19:38, 24. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::::Ich würd sagen die drei Bilder reichen erstmal, um ein neues Bild zur Wahl zur stellen, wenn du möchtest kannst du eine Umfrage starten. Ventress 19:42, 24. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Und noch etwas wir sollten echt eine Abmachung machen wie wir das klären wann werden die Bilder hinzugefügt wann fängt die Abstimmung an und darf nicht mehr geändert werden? Mein Vorschlag: Bilder sollte man jeder zeit hinzufügen können aber eine woche vor dem kommenden Monat wird die Abstimmung anfangen und sollte nicht geändert werden. Das heißt auch wenn man Bilder hinzufügt wird es so bleiben wie es ist und die anderen Bilder die später hinzugefügt wurden werden als Vorschlag für den nächsten Monat angenommen! Mr Angel 19:44, 24. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Mh, eine Regelung muss man machen, denn es muss eine Grenze geben, sonst hat man am Schluss 20 Bilder, jedes eine Stimme und es gibt kein Ergebnis. Womöglich müsste man deshalb noch eine Grenze für die eingereichten Bilder angeben (maximal 4 Bilder oder so). Andere Bilder werden dann einfach im nächsten Monat eingereicht. Mal sehn, wie Dr Sam Clemens sich dazu äußert. Ventress 19:52, 24. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Entschuldigt bitte, ich komme erst jetzt wieder dazu, mich über den aktuellen Stand zu informieren. Ventress' Vorschlag finde ich gut - 4 Bilder werden zur Abstimmung gebracht, alles übrige kann für den kommenden Monat neu eingereicht werden. Keine Wartelisten oder Ähnliches, das hält uns nur auf. Was meint ihr? Dr Sam Clemens 20:00, 24. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Bei Gleichstand kann doch einfach jemand, der sich am Ende der Abstimmung gerade verantwortlich fühlt, ein Bild auswählen. Dazu muss man keine deutsche Bürokratie einführen. Faern. 20:05, 24. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Nagut dann mache ich das mal jetzt aber was wenn noch ein bild hinzugefügt wird oder wenn es mehr als 4 wird? Mr Angel 20:38, 24. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Wir könnten ja jetzt die Vorauswahl abschließen und die Umfrage starten, oder? Mach's einfach, Mr Angel Dr Sam Clemens 20:43, 24. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ;Bilder in der JCA findet ihr sortiert unter : Kategorie (einfach einen der 165 Artikel oeffnen und dann ganz unten auf Kategorie klicken). Auf der Hauptseite werden zur Zeit nur 27 Bilder angezeigt bzw. nur die besten. :Mein Vorschlag ist, weil es ganz am Anfang des Drehbuches und des Kinofilms ist, im Monat Februar das Bild und den Artikel http://de.james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/ISV_Venture_Star Interstellar Vehicle Venture Star zu nehmen. Stimmen wir darueber ueber meinen Vorschlag und Andere bis zum Freitag 18 Uhr ab.82.109.84.114 10:48, 26. Jan. 2010 (UTC) James Cameron’s AVATAR. An Acitivist Survival Guide. A Confidential Report on the Biological and Social History of Pandora hey leute mal kurz eine frage, gibt es den survival guide auch in deutsch im i-net zu kaufen ? ich find ihn immer nur auf englisch (obwohl es auch kein problem wär) im deutschen würde ich halt dann doch einbisschen mehr verstehn^^ und gestern war ich im buchladen und die meinten, das buch haben sie nicht und auch kein anderer laden, weil es eig. schon im dezember 09 rauskommen sollte. blablabla halt eben. joa da dachte ich, da soviele infos aus dem buch ihr zitirt sind, kann mir einer von euch vll. weiter helfen. danke schon mal. Soweit ich weiß, existiert nur eine englischsprachige Ausgabe und würde sie nicht im Buchhandel, sondern im Internet bestellen. Dr Sam Clemens 20:33, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Hat jemand das Buch, sind dort brauchbare Bilder drinne, die man einscanne und im Wiki hier gebrauchen könnte? Ventress 20:37, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Klar, es gibt zu fast allem Bilder. Allerdings würde es einem wohl der Buchrücken eher übel nehmen, wenn man es unter einen Scanner pressen würde. Faern. 20:53, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ah ok danke Dr.Sam für deine Antwort. Ich werde es mir jetzt kaufen. Das mit den Bildern wird nicht gehn, wenn welche im Buch sind (weiß ich nicth) doch wenn sind sie Urheberrechtlich geschützt -> nix gut, darf man also nicht einfach so ins Internet stellen... Aber wenn ich das Buch hab kann ichs ja mal versuchen^^ThelastShadow 20:43, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Doch darf man, das ist ein Bildzitat nach § 51 UrhG. Ventress 20:51, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Jo passt ^^ dachte nur weil z.B. im "Die Entdeckung einer neuen Dimension" stehts hinten drin... egal, sobald ich das Buch hab werd ich mal scannen ThelastShadow 20:54, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Klar wenn mans Seitenweise einscannt am besten noch das ganze Buch, dann ist das eine Verletzung des U-rechts, aber einzelne Bilder sind wie gesagt Bildzitate ;) Ventress 20:57, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie fehlt Auf der Hauptseite fehlt eine Kategorie zur RDA Raumfahrttechnik (Artikel zum Raumschiff im Orbit fehlt), RDA Militaertechnik, RDA Computertechnik, RDA Bergbautechnik 82.109.84.114 20:22, 24. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Tja - Deinem Engagement sind kaum Grenzen gesetzt. Melde Dich an und mach was. Dr Sam Clemens 20:30, 24. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :sorry ich schreibe in saemtlichen Wikis von Wikia grundsaetzlich nur mit mehreren IPs. Ich habe auf der Seite von foxmovies.com nach images/pictures gesucht. Wisst ihr vielleicht Rat wo die ihre Bilderdatei versteckt haben? 82.109.84.114 20:40, 24. Jan. 2010 (UTC) na`vi Sprache Hallo leute ich hätte mal einen Vorschlag zur na`vi Sprachseite zu machen. Könnten wir dorcht nicht mal eine liste der wichtigsten Hauptwörter erstellen ? Grüß BlackyY 19:50, 31. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Das ist eine super Idee wie bin ich nicht darauf gekommen? Du bist eine Genie naja das wärst du wäre diese seite NICHT vorhanden ;) Na'vi (Sprache) Nicht für ungut wegen sarkasmus Mr Angel 19:54, 31. Jan. 2010 (UTC) "Konkurenz" Wir haben "Konkurenz" im Wikia bekommen: http://de.avatarpandora.wikia.com/wiki/Avatar-_aufbruch_nach_Pandora_Wiki ein reger Betrieb ist jedoch nicht zu verzeichenen. Evtl. könnte man doch mit denen über eine Zusammenarbeit reden? --Redrivervalley 14:16, 20. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Hmm nichts dagegen, wir können ruhig Partnerschaft oder was machen :aber ich finde das Wort Konkurenz hier nicht passend xD Nicht falsch verstehen! Naja die Seite hat auch nur ein paar Mitglieder^^ Mr Angel 15:50, 20. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::...deshalb ist´s ja auch in " " gesetzt. --Redrivervalley 16:15, 20. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Wie unnötig dieses avatarpandora-dings ist...anstatt dass man mal schaut, obs schon ein Avatar-Wiki gibt, wird was neues erstellt...Ventress 16:35, 20. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Die ham ja nichtmal den Artikel Neytiri! Sorunome 16:36, 20. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :also bitte mal ehrlich. Warum noch ein Avatar-Wiki machen? Es gibt bereits dieses und die Avatarpedia. Eine Zusammenarbeit käme für mich infrage, damit man als Fan nicht von diesen vielen Wikis verwirrt wird. Der Inhalt des neuen Wikis enttäuscht mich allerdings sehr.-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] ::Mich auch. Vielleicht könnten ja ein paar dieser nutzlosen Avatarwikis gelöscht werden (dann haben wir keine "Konkruenz" :P) Sorunome 16:52, 20. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich nehme an, die Seite wird nicht lange durchhalten. Angesichts des offensichtlichen Qualitäts- und Quantitätsunterschiedes werden die Fans eher bei unserer Unternehmung bleiben. Wir können's ja im Auge behalten. Von unserer Seite aus würde ich kein Angebot machen. Dr Sam Clemens 17:30, 20. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Wir können die Leute die das andere Avatar Wiki betreiben ja fragen ob, die bei uns mitmachen wollen. Unsainted 21:52, 21. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :: Hat User:Redrivervalley schon getan. Faern. 22:15, 21. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Sonstigs wieso funktioniert ((es:Avatar Wiki)) (Eckige Klammern) nicht ?? ( http://es.james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Avatar_Wiki ) --Redrivervalley 19:07, 25. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Wahrscheinlich muss erst einer der Admins das Interwiki für das Kürzel irgendwo eintragen. Faern. 20:08, 25. Feb. 2010 (UTC) : Im spanischen funktioniert de: und en: auch nicht.... --Redrivervalley 12:27, 26. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :: Verlinkungen beantragt - genehmigt - und eingefügt! --Redrivervalley 20:44, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hauptseite Nun wie sieht es aus? Habe mal einfach versucht gut zu gestalten. Aber man kann ja immer verbessern! Mr Angel 14:27, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Habe vor die Box schmaler zu machen und in die rechte Spalte der News zu packen, allerdings musste dafür der CSS-Code der Seite geändert werden. Leider hat Wikia eine neue Funktion eingebaut, die das CSS auf dem Server irgendwo zwischenspeichert. Deswegen dauert es mehrere Stunden, bis die Änderungen daran wirksam werden... Faern. 12:58, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Umfrage können wir die Umfrage nicht langsam mal wieder raus nehmen ich meine die ist jetzt schon 2 Monate drin das reicht völligIch sehe DichDer Verbannte~''' MPA 10:47, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Naja da können die neuen Besucher sehen, dass dieses Wiki Qualität hat! So etwas ähnliches wie bei Youtube die 5 Sterne usw.! Mr Angel 11:58, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::ja gut aber so sieht es irgendwann 1. Langweilig und 2. unschön aus Ich sehe DichDer Verbannte~''' MPA 12:37, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Reicht euch ein Ort für die gleiche Diskussion nicht? ;) Faern. 14:13, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :ups ja stimmt sorry Ich sehe DichDer Verbannte~ MPA 15:48, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC)